


乡村爱情 10

by Aleca



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleca/pseuds/Aleca
Summary: 失禁play严重OOC预警为什么太太们一写就能写好几千字，我哭了谁能想到我是边看BBC的北极纪录片边写的呢





	乡村爱情 10

**Author's Note:**

> 失禁play  
严重OOC预警  
为什么太太们一写就能写好几千字，我哭了  
谁能想到我是边看BBC的北极纪录片边写的呢

夜已深了，今日复业，狼真是忙晕了头，从对账到揉面，无一不要他上阵，等终于洗干净澡，又是子时已过。虽说到了寒冬，但狼丝毫觉不出冷，洗完了澡就赤着胳膊回房，然而一推房门，油灯不知何时熄了，漆黑一片。  
那时二人就住在店内二楼，一间房里铺了两张榻算作卧房，两人各睡一边，中间隔着张矮桌。  
怕是窗户漏风把火吹灭了，狼边想着边摸到窗边，果然开了窗户条缝。狼将窗页扣紧，再慢慢挪到榻边，想穿衣服却半天没找到，又怕点灯闹出动静惊醒九郎，无法，只得就这么裸着上半身睡了。然而不待入眠，身边一阵窸窸窣窣，接着一个人就揭开狼的被子钻了进来。狼也不动，只闭眼假寐。  
九郎轻手轻脚爬进被子里之后就不敢再动，生怕吵醒了狼，趴在他身侧听着他平稳绵长的呼吸。狼就像是个火炉，赤裸的上身源源不断地散出热气，九郎冰冷的双脚也暖和了起来，他扭头看着狼的手臂，又想起往昔冬日里总是这双手握着自己的脚给自己偎暖。如今这都入冬好久了，两人却一直都分开睡着，虽然每夜狼都烧了小暖炉，但却远远比不上狼自己的体温。  
九郎边想着，渐渐在这温暖的被窝里生出了睡意，于是翻了个身，背靠着狼的手臂，陷入沉睡。

呼吸急促，心跳失控，温度攀升，空气逐渐黏稠，九郎突然醒了过来，天尚未明，然而就在这朦朦灰暗中，藏着两颗躁动不已的心。九郎不过无心扭转腰肢，狼却猛力将他翻过身来，附身欲吻但仍带怯色，一时僵持不下，迷离眼神一刻不停，划过面前容颜。  
九郎虽初醒懵懂，然隐约知晓何意，于是伸手轻抚狼左脸疤痕，随即昂首轻吻，腰间双臂忽而收紧，还未痛呼出声，狼滚烫的呼吸就压了下来，九郎恍惚间想起多年前的那个夜晚。狼没有留给九郎分神的时间，右手已经扣进九郎后穴，九郎这才发现狼不知何时搽了一手膏。  
像是终于品尝到橱窗里仰望多年的甜点，狼简直无法自持，草草扩张两下就将九郎面朝下按在床上，迫不及待地插了进去。早前狼怕九郎吹了风，所以将屋子里的漏风处都一一修补上了，现下室内虽未燃火炉，但被子里的却热得两人俱是大汗淋漓。  
那边狼刚一插进来，九郎便是一声痛呼，然而狼已是箭在弦上不得不发，只得将双臂从九郎胸前穿过握住他双肩，一点一点挤了进去。九郎先是痛得意识模糊，然而融成水儿的膏体好歹是起了些作用，后面竟渐渐磨出了些快感，虽仍有些许不适，狼也被夹得生疼，只得先轻轻抽动，九郎则跟着节奏轻哼，渐渐觉得内里痒了起来，于是塌腰后撞，像是在催狼快些。  
狼得了令哪能不卖力，于是一手托起九郎的胸膛，带着九郎跪立起来，坐在自己身上，这一坐便让自己的阴茎进得更深，更是引出九郎一声绵长呻吟。狼右手自九郎胸前抚下，用食中二指夹住早已硬得流水的小九郎甩了甩，又将包皮撸下，用指尖硬茧摩挲铃口，感受到后穴紧紧吮吸起自己的阴茎，便更大力地抽送起来。  
肉体相撞的啪啪声不绝于耳，九郎仰面依在狼胸前，反手搂着狼劲瘦腰脊，呻吟一声叠一声，勾得狼低头与他浅吻，手上劲儿也重了起来，然而九郎却挣扎了起来，双手不断推搡着自己握住他阴茎的手，虽然力气小得如同蜻蜓点水，只能徒增情趣，狼想起自己在九郎睡下前曾喂他喝了大碗热水闷汗，于是深深插进九郎后穴不再律动，手上更卖力刺激龟头中央那尿孔。  
狼用小拇指不停轻抠尿孔，还佯装朝里戳刺，突然手上一热，九郎登时挺身后仰，头紧抵在狼颈边，身躯剧烈震颤，双手胡乱拍打着，滚烫的液体不断从铃口中喷射而出，后穴更是死死绞着狼的阴茎，嘴里已是呼不出一声话，吐不出一口气。狼也没想到九郎竟会有如此剧烈的反应，炽热紧致的后穴吮得他头皮发麻，只能本能地挺腰不断戳刺，冲刺了百来下才尽数泄在九郎身体里。身前九郎也如同瘪了气似的瘫倒回自己胸前，不停喘息，双眼失神，面含春意，依旧沉溺在情欲中难以自拔。

日上三竿，九郎才终于在刺眼的日光中睁开了眼，果不其然浑身酸痛，后穴更是难以言喻。九郎想翻个身，却发现自己被人抱在怀里，不用说，九郎立刻向后一个肘击，正好打在狼的肚子上，头顶传来一声闷哼，环抱在身前的手紧了紧，狼埋头在九郎脖颈间的碎发里轻嗅，九郎扭头追着狼的下巴用力啃了一口，狼却发出闷笑，胸腔震动，九郎不由想起昨夜光景，一时红了脸，只想不通为何这榆木脑袋发起情来如此会折腾人。  
身下床褥早已换过，屋里的炉子又烧了起来，窗开了条缝，日光裹着寒风钻进屋子，九郎窝在狼胸前，又陷入了沉睡。


End file.
